Si te pierdo
by Pelu-chan16
Summary: Yuuri y Viktor se conocen desde los 13 años y su amistad es prácticamente indestructible, pero… ¿Por qué hay personas que se acercan a Yuuri para decirle que su mejor amigo es una mala influencia y que debería acabar con esa amistad antes de que "lo afecte"? Fácil, esto sucede porque aún hay gente, imbécil e ignorante, que no entienden el hecho de que un hombre hetero y uno gay pue


**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **AU**

 **Posible Ooc.**

 _ **Si te pierdo**_

 _By: Peluchan16_

 **Capítulo 1**

Tenía 13 años cuando le conocí.

No fue algo trascendental. No nos miramos como idiotas y luego nos sonreímos. No chocamos y caímos en los brazos del otro para luego mirarnos fijamente mientras nos sonrojábamos. Ninguno había pasado por momentos especialmente trágicos ni el otro llego a iluminarnos el día. Simplemente le vi en un parque de Detroit, jugando futbol junto a otros dos niños; me pareció divertido y quise acercarme para jugar también.

-Hola-. Salude con la mano y sonreí.- ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?- Los tres chicos pararon su juego para voltear a verme. El niño más alto bufo.

-¿Una niña jugando futbol? Si claro-.

 _¿Niña?_

-¿Disculpa? ¡Soy un niño!-. Exclame enojado provocando que las personas que pasaban por allí voltearan a verme. Entiendo que mi cabello largo me hace ver algo femenino… ¡pero no como para ser confundido con una niña!

-¡Pero si te ves como una niña! ¡Los niños no tienen el cabello largo! ¡Eres un niño raro! ¡Eres como un fenómeno!-. Un chico con aparatos en los dientes fue quien hablo. _¿Ahora por tener cabello largo y lindo te llaman fenómeno? Vaya mundo en el que vivimos._ \- ¡Un fenómeno como tú no jugara con nosotros! ¡Vete!

Estuve a segundos de enumerar todas las malas palabras que sabía en ruso y en inglés (lo que por cierto, me emocionaba más de lo debido. Llevaba un largo tiempo recolectándolas sin darles uso), cuando un chico algo regordete y de facciones asiáticas se colocó al lado del chico con aparatos tomándolo de los hombros mientras sonreía con calma.

-No sean tontos, no es un fenómeno. Solo porque sea más lindo que las niñas que conocemos no significa que sea un fenómeno. Déjenlo en paz-. Caminó hacia mi.- No creo que haya problema con que juegue con nosotros, a menos que les de miedo que el niño bonito y yo les ganemos-. Rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y les sonrió retándolos con la mirada. _Es tan genial…_

-¿Nos estas retando, Katsuki?-. Respondió el más alto imitando la sonrisa.

-5 dólares a que les ganamos, Smith-.

-Ve despidiéndote de tu dinero-. Smith, supongo es el apellido del gigantón, río burlón alejándose junto con "el chico aparatos" para tomar sus posiciones.

-Vamos _cute boy_ , espero que seas bueno porque no quiero darle mis 5 dólares al tonto de Mason-. Se encamino a donde estaban los otros dos ya listos para iniciar con el juego.

-Soy bastante bueno y no me llames _cute boy_ , me llamo Viktor Nikiforov.- El tal Katsuki se colocó frente a mí y extendió la mano brindándome la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi corta vida.

-Un gusto conocerte, Viktor Nikiforov. Yo soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki-.

-El gusto es mío, Yuuri Katsuki-.

Me gusto decir su nombre. De alguna manera se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. No lo sabía en ese momento pero pasaría los siguientes 6 años de mi vida repitiendo su nombre solo porque me gustaba la sensación que me producía.

Ese día, Yuuri y yo ganamos 3 de 5 juegos contra Mason y Thomas.

Ese día, a mis 13 años, le conocí.

Ese día, a mis 13 años, conocí a mi primer amor.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí Pelu-chan con otro fic Viktuuri ¿qué puedo decir? Amo demasiado esta pareja, me inspiran muchísimo y son tan condenadamente versátiles que me hacen querer escribir miles de historias con ellos como protagonistas. Debo decir que la idea para este fic vino a mi mientras lavaba platos (si, leyeron bien) y pensaba en Yuuri. Entre mis pensamientos, note que todos los fic´s que he leído en los cuales Viktor y Yuuri son amigos antes de ser pareja siempre a) Yuuri es el que narra y b) Yuuri es el primero en sucumbir al amor; por ello me propuse a crear mi propia historia y romper con ese esquema. En fin, espero que les guste ;3**

 **¡Besos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide!**


End file.
